Reunion With A Side Of Monsters
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. This story has VERY vague words related to Naruto, but only because I like jutsu! And since this is far in the future compared to 'TMNT Girl', you'll see her gain these techniques during THAT story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

After being sent on her own training trip for a year and a half, Caterina Hamato thinks it's time to head back home. With all these problems back home, will everything turn out okay? Or will she lose everything she held close to her heart?

WARNING: End is VERY sad. Just preparing you for the tears to come...

RaphOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frozen tundra, bitter wind, and danger.

This was a place that held the law 'Eat or Be Eaten', where only the strong survived.

And the figure, hidden in the shadows, was strong.

And they knew it.

A dark truck sped across the permafrost, holding goods.

The figure moved like a shadow, standing in front of the truck. Holding out one hand, the truck was stopped.

A smirk, hidden by the shadow of the figures hat, as the trench coat flapped about in a bitter wind.

"What's this?" A man asked, looking out at the figure.

"What the hell-?"

He was cut off when the figure grabbed the truck with one green, three-fingered hand, and picked it clean off the ground.

"Give back all the stuff you stole, or I won't be so merciful anymore." A female voice ordered.

It was sharp, almost cold, but it had a strange softness and warmth that never seemed to go away.

Both spoke in an Alaskan language, but she seemed to have a strange accent to the man.

"Put it down, wench! This is my stuff by right!"

A sigh of faked exasperation, and a bitter-sweet smile.

"Wrong answer."

The next moment, the car was flung to the ground on its side, and the door was ripped off on the driver's side before a hand grabbed the man and pulled him out.

"Wh-Who are you?!" He questioned in panic as the figure held him up with one hand, looking like she was lifting a twig or a pebble.

A smile he could faintly see, and he saw her curl her other hand into a fist.

"Just call me The Shadow…"

After the belongings had been returned, the figure stayed in the shadows of the tundra.

It's only protector, and it's only hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April O'Neil was looking for someone she hoped was still there.

Ever since Leo had been gone so long, she hoped at least the white-banded turtle would understand and come back on time.

"April?"

The familiar female voice had a note of surprise, and the red-head turned around.

"Cat!"

She hugged the turtle, a smile of relief on her face.

A real smile flitted across the others face.

"April! Didn't expect you to come to Alaska!"

"Was here on business and thought I'd look for you."

April's face fell.

"Everyone really misses you…"

"I miss them, too…come on. Let's talk somewhere warmer."

So the white-banded turtle led her human friend to a large cave, and started a fire.

She shrugged off her trench coat, and April realized how much the younger girl had grown.

She had the curves of a grown woman, with a large bust behind her plastron that balanced with her hips. Her legs and arms seemed more toned with muscles, stronger, but still as flexible as April remembered.

And her eyes…the violet eyes that made Cat different from her brothers, still showed the same love and warmth that everyone felt in her presence, but her experiences seemed to have added layers of color to her eyes that made them sparkle in the firelight.

She seemed to have taken to wearing white wrappings on her forearms and shins, and a shuriken holster on her right thigh, which was on top of the same wrapping.

"So, how have things been back home? Is everybody okay?"

April should have known the white-banded turtle would worry about her family.

"Well…there's been…problems…"

Worry flickered through the expressive eyes, and April straightened.

"Nobody's hurt! At least…not physically…"

April sighed.

"…Leo hasn't come back…"

Worry and confusion.

"But he was supposed to head back a year ago…"

"I know…we all know…"

April looked up at her sadly.

"…I don't want their hearts broken when you don't come back at the year and a half mark…"

Understanding, warm and comforting, and Cat smiled reassuringly.

"Of course I'm going back! I've been counting down the days! My training is nearly done, anyway. Just a couple more days and its hello, New York City!"

April smiled.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay away longer than Splinter said…"

Cat's smile softened as she remembered why she'd been sent away.

'…I can't wait to go home…'


	2. Chapter 2

As the white-banded turtle walked through the familiar sewers, her trench coat stuffed into her bag, she felt memories flood before her mind's eye.

'I sure missed this place…'

She found the door, and adjusted the bag on her shoulder before opening it.

She stepped into the lair, and smiled.

'Hasn't changed a bit…'

"Hey, guys!!! Where's the welcome wagon!?!"

She heard a snort, and someone fell off the couch.

She couldn't help a giggle as an orange-masked turtle looked over the back of the couch.

"K-Kitty?!"

A warm smile, and she put a hand on her hip.

"Yep!! Now get over here and say hello to your sister!!"

He happily obliged, jumping over the couch and hug-tackling his sister.

"Whoa!!! Mikey torpedo in the water!!" She joked, hugging him back.

But she tensed when she heard him crying.

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

"I-I knew y-you'd come b-back…But n-no one b-believed me…"

She soothed him as she sat up, holding him like a small child.

"Shh…Shhh…It's okay, Mikey…I'm here, and that's all that matters, 'kay?"

He nodded up at her with watery baby blue eyes, and she smiled, standing up, still cuddling him to her chest like a child, and put him gently on the couch.

"Where are the others?"

Mikey shrugged, and Cat just rolled her eyes playfully, looking for their life forces.

'Don…'

"C-Cat?"

She smiled at the surprised purple-banded turtle.

"Hey, Donnie! Long time no see, eh bro?"

He still seemed in shock, so she went over and caught him in a headlock.

"I missed you, bro! Ain't ya happy to see me again?"

He got over his shock, freeing himself from her arms, and smiled.

"I…I didn't think…"

"You thought I wasn't coming back."

He only nodded mutely.

A forgiving smile.

"I would never just leave like that. I love you all too much."

She gave him a huge hug, and he returned it after a moment.

For the first time since the two turtles had left, Donatello felt safe and protected again.

Then again, Cat had always been a protector, ever since she'd been mutated.

"What's with all the noise?!"

She looked up at the familiar gruff voice, a smile making her face brighten up.

"Raphie!!"

Surprise flitted across the red-banded turtles face as he saw her.

"K-Kitten…"

She couldn't help the love that flashed through her violet eyes, and released her purple-banded brother to turn towards him, putting her hands on her hip.

"Hello, tough guy. Gonna come down and say hello?"

He still seemed wary, as if thinking she'd changed her mind.

She still remembered that day…the day Splinter found out…

Flashback:

Cat looked up at Raphael with misty violet eyes, smiling contently.

Their first time, and she couldn't have felt happier.

She was tired, exhausted, but she didn't care.

The fire in her chest wouldn't let her think of such things.

Her mask was on the floor, along with both their gear, but she only kept her attention on the turtle beside her.

Her flexible leg rubbed his leg sensually, smiling as her fingers went across his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles tense and then relax under her feather-soft touch.

"Kitten…" He muttered sleepily, looking at her with hooded eyes.

"Hey, tough guy…" She whispered back, smiling.

"…I've gotta go…don't want sensei to catch me…"

She moved out of the warmth, picking up her things, and gave him a kiss before sneaking out the door.

But when she reached her door, a voice stopped her from stepping in.

"Caterina, come with me to my room."

She sighed, tying on her mask and pulling on her gear as she followed the elderly rat obediently.

'I'm in deep shit, aren't I?'

She kneeled before her father, looking at the floor.

"…My daughter…I have become aware of your relationship with your brother…"

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"And I am surprised that you took it to the next level without asking for my permission."

She sighed, clenching her fists.

"So you don't approve…"

"Unfortunately, my daughter, you were raised as siblings. This is not allowed."

"Among humans, sensei!" She retorted, a pleading in her tone.

"We're not human! We may act like it and feel like it, but we're not! I'm the only girl, so you should've suspected something like this would happen!"

Splinter sighed.

"I know…but I didn't expect it to happen until much later…when you could make a mature decision…"

"I'm old enough to know what love is!"

She couldn't help the tears that shimmered in her eyes.

"THIS is why I didn't want you to know! Because I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Caterina, you must understand that I'm doing what's best for you…"

"Then leave us be!"

She was so close to crying…

"My daughter…I believe you should also go on a training trip…"

Her eyes hardened as she clenched her fists.

"You're separating us…"

"Some time on your own will help you think more clearly about the situation…"

"It won't change anything." She said stubbornly.

"You never know, my child…"

"…Fine…when I come back…"

She stood up, feeling her life energy, what some called chakra, threaten to rein loose.

"…I'll be expecting that blessing…"

And she left, silent tears on her cheeks…

End Flashback:

Raph had moved closer, looking at her in surprise.

She'd changed so much while she was gone…

He hoped she hadn't changed her mind…

She surprised him by pulling him into a kiss, and he got his answer as her tongue danced with his own.

Mikey smiled, saying, "It's been a while since I've seen THIS…"

"Yep…I'm just glad their happy…"

Cat pulled back, the smile starting to fall.

"Hello, sensei."

The other three turtles turned to see Splinter, both hands on his walking stick.

"Hello, my daughter."

The three brothers were surprised to see the emotion vanish from her face, as if hidden by a wall, as her eyes caught her sensei's.

"…May I speak with you privately, Caterina…"

She nodded mutely, following him.

"…She's changed…" Mikey muttered.

"…She had to…after what happened…" Don answered.

Raph stood there a moment, deep in thought, and then marched in, seeing Cat about to kneel before their sensei.

"Raphael…"

"She's here, so I'm gonna be here, too."

Cat's eyes sparked slightly with understanding, but she hid it well.

Splinter allowed it, and the red-banded turtle kneeled beside her.

He only moved again when Cat held his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze.

He relaxed as Splinter kneeled down as well.

"…I seem to have been…rash about my decision to split you apart…it seems that this isn't what I had suspected it was…"

Cat looked back at him, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"…So I will allow this relationship to go on…"

Happiness, joy…they lit up her eyes like stars, and a smile split her face open.

"…Now, about you're time in Alaska…"

Cat shook the feelings away, trying to act professional.

"It was educational, sensei. I've learned much, and trained hard. I finally understand the world outside…"

"What has your training brought you, my daughter?"

Raph was wondering the same.

She still had the same belt and pads, but the new things showed she'd learned something.

That's what she'd said when she was younger.

'When I become a true kunoichi, you'll know!'

She straightened slightly.

"I have mastered my life force, and my meditation has allowed me to control the darkness. I've learned many tricks, and my time in the wilderness has trained me physically."

Splinter nodded.

"It seems it has helped you much…"

The elderly rat stood, motioning for her to follow.

She smiled slightly at Raph before following, and stood respectfully.

Splinter held up a silver chain, made of Japanese symbols, with a strange diamond hanging from it, at least as big as her middle finger. It seemed to have formed naturally into a strange star-like shape, and made the light split into rainbows.

"This is an unknown relic my Master Yoshi protected. I don't understand why, but I understand that only a master should hold it, or the bearer will be shocked by its power."

Cat nodded, holding out her palm.

She was surprised when the cool stone touched her palm, not hurting her at all.

The old rat before her smiled.

"You are ready, Caterina."

She nodded, still slightly shocked, as he put the chain around her neck.

"Do not let anyone have it, my daughter…"

She nodded, touching the handles of her blades for reassurance.

"Yes, sensei…"

She hesitated before hugging him.

"…Thank you…father…"

He smiled slightly, returning the gesture.

"…It is good to have you home…"


	3. Chapter 3

Cat was meditating on the armchair in the living room, legs crossed and eyes closed.

Mikey and Don were sleeping, one with a magazine over his eyes, and the other hugging comic books and junk food to his chest.

She heard the front door open, but didn't need to open her eyes to see who it was.

'…Leo…'

A smile flitted across her features, but she reined it in.

She heard him enter Splinter's room, and knew he was going to check in with him first.

She knew Raph peeked in, hearing the conversation, when both came out. Raph rudely woke both his sleeping brothers, and Cat opened her eyes.

"It's been so long, Leo."

She smiled brightly.

"I missed you."

He smiled as Mikey and Don hugged him.

"I missed you guys, too."

She stood up, and lifted both younger brothers off almost effortlessly.

"My turn, bro's." She joked, not realizing the shock that flitted across all their faces.

She'd hardly tried, and lifted two turtles, each in one hand, off the ground.

She put them down gently, and hugged Leo, lifting him easily off the ground.

"What took so long? Get on the wrong plane back to New York?" Cat joked.

"…Kind of…"

She pulled back, looking a bit confused, but he changed the subject.

"You've really grown, Cat…"

She smiled slightly.

"Yep!"

'She looks like she's an adult…'

He shook his head slightly.

"I was hoping we could go on training topside. What about it?"

They nodded, and Cat went to the door, a jump in her step.

"Let's go then, slowpokes!"

They were soon topside, across from a building in construction.

Cat hung upside-down on the metal structure on the roof, smiling.

"So, what first?"

"I've heard teamwork is lacking, so we're gonna have to work on it."

Cat sighed.

"Yeah…so…"

She perked, eyes zeroing in on the building across from them.

"…Foot ninja…and something else…"

She flipped onto her feet, looking over the edge.

"…Some kind of creature…"

"Then let's go get 'em!"

She sighed as Raph used a crane to get across, Mikey and Don following.

Cat just shrugged slightly at Leo, following her other brothers with the natural balance of the feline her nickname represented.

Once on the building, she looked in mild surprise at the large monster, Foot ninja trying to subdue it.

"…You know, it's gonna run out of bodies soon…" Don noted, ducking as a Foot ninja flew over his head.

"I ain't getting in the middle of THAT…" Cat muttered.

"Yeah. I say we sit back and enjoy the show." Mikey agreed, sitting back.

But Raph ran in, and Cat wasn't about to let him go in alone.

She ran in without pulling out her blades, and grabbed the monster around the neck when it lunged at her.

She choked the monster in a headlock as the Foot ninja retreated.

"This isn't so hard." She noted lightly, when a large clawed hand grabbed her around the waist.

Her foot shot out, hitting a pressure point, and she was dropped, landing on all fours like a cat.

She jumped back in, getting it in the chest as her brothers distracted it well enough.

It brought them down through the floors, and they landed in a heap.

"…I'm gonna get that overgrown fur ball…"

Cat sat up as the monster roared at her brother.

"Mikey, got anymore bright ideas?"

"Just this one…"

The two youngest turtles shared a glance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Cat rushed forward, hitting the monster away with a spinning kick as the ceiling collapsed on her brothers.

She hid immediately in the shadows as she heard someone come, and her eyes widened in surprise as four stone statues came and subdued the monster easily.

'…Whoa…'

"Someone's here…"

She tensed, seeing as the diamond around her neck caught the light.

'Either Master Splinter is trying to kill me, which I doubt, or this thing hates me…'

She pulled out her blades as she lowered herself into a crouch, ready for anything.

After all, these were frickin' stone statues, for God's sake!

A stone blade, but she jumped before it made contact.

She jumped down, pulling back her fist, and punched the ground.

It splintered and shattered, sending rock and debris at the statues.

The largest charged at her like a bull, and she smirked.

'Too easy…'

She dodged his swings easily, moving lightly on her feet, and did a hurricane kick that sent him into a wall.

Two more charged at her, but she just held up her fists.

"Nice try…"

She flicked them in the foreheads with her pointer fingers, sending them into walls as well.

"But not good enough…"

She heard sirens, and cursed.

'Damn cops and their bad timing…'

She went to the mound of rubble that covered her brothers, and stuck a hand in, grabbing one brother and pulling him out.

First Mikey, then Don.

After pulling out the last two, she smacked them upside the head lightly.

"Let's go! The police are almost here!"

That snapped everyone out of it, and they all ran to the manhole they'd used to get topside.

Cat saw Raph stop, watching a strange truck drive off.

"Raphie, move your shell!!" She yelled, ignoring Leo's calls to move.

She grabbed the red-banded turtle's hand, pulling him after her.

She didn't leave anyone behind.

That was her way, her Nindo.

Once safely in the sewers, Cat caught Mikey looking up.

"Yes!! The turtles are BACK!! I give us a 10 for style, and 8 for skill…"

Cat sighed, smacking her forehead as she heard a part of the building fall.

"…And a 2 for stealth…"


	4. Chapter 4

Cat was playing Old Betsy the next morning, trying to feel at ease after not playing for a year and a half.

Leo and Raph were glaring at each other from across the kitchen table, and she rolled her eyes.

'Boys…'

"Whoa…did anyone get the license of the thing that hit us last night?"

Cat smiled, amusement in her eyes, at her youngest brother.

"You mean the thing that hit YOU guys last night. I'm perfectly fine."

"…Don't rub it in, Kitty…"

"I'm not."

She nearly laughed at her brother's attempts to cover their bandages as Splinter walked through, getting some tea.

"You know…I could just heal those…"

Confused looks, especially from Don.

"Cat, I don't think that's possible…"

She smiled.

"Come over here and I'll show you."

He moved closer, and she did a strange hand sign.

Her hand glowed blue, and she looked at the bruise on her smartest brother's arm.

Placing her hand over it gently, her chakra seemed to make it disappear, and his eyes widened.

"…Whoa…"

"I needed to learn since you weren't there." She explained.

"That all? I thought you learned new ones?"

"I have. But these were essential, too." Cat answered the red-banded turtle, a warm smile on her face.

She stood up, stretching.

"I'm gonna have to heal all of you, aren't I?"

Mikey gave her the chibi turtle eyes, and she giggled.

"Okay, okay…just let me finish up Don…"

She froze, and gave a sheepish smile.

"On the other hand…see ya!!!"

And she bolted for her room.

Her brothers understood why when her door closed.

"CHILDREN!!!!!"

…Splinter wasn't happy…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat was lounging around her room, thinking of something to do, when she felt someone leave through the front door.

'Raphie…'

She sighed, stretching slightly before following him, silent as a shadow.

She saw him head to Casey and April's place, and watched as both came to the rooftop.

"Hey, guys."

Both jumped, especially Casey.

"Cat?"

A brighter smile.

"The one and only."

"It's been weird without ya here, girly."

A sound smack upside the head.

"I know I'm a girl, but since when was I girly?"

"…Well…"

Another smack.

"Rhetorical question."

"OW!!! Okay…"

She sat on the edge of the roof, smiling sweetly.

"So, what's the problem?" She asked her brother.

"…Nothing…"

Worry flickered through her eyes.

"Raphie, something's wrong…what is it?"

"…How come everyone seems to have forgotten that he abandoned us?"

"He didn't. If you come back, there's no abandonment…"

"But he was gone for longer than he needed to!"

His eyes were fiery.

"YOU came back on time!"

"I know I did…but because I knew I was ready…maybe Leo wasn't so sure back then…"

"Kitten…if I had left…would you have waited for me?"

Surprise fluttered across her face.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"…Even if I was gone longer than I needed?"

"Raphie…"

The white-banded turtle turned her shell to Casey, who watched the exchange intently.

"I love you…of course I'd wait…"

Her fingers gently touched his cheek, making him look into her eyes.

"There's no one else I can possibly think of that I'd want to spend my life with more than you…"

He nodded slightly, relief in his eyes, and she smiled slightly.

It fell away when she felt a strange life force, and her head snapped to the right, trying to locate the source.

'What's this strange life force? Another monster?'

"Kitten?"

He noticed her focused look, and she stood up.

"Another monster…"

Casey perked, and watched in surprise as she bolted, jumping swiftly to the next rooftop.

Raph shook off the shock first, running after her, Casey picking up the rear.

Cat stopped when a strange bat-like monster flew up, only to be dragged down by rope, screeching in retaliation.

'…Shell…'

She looked over the edge carefully, the diamond dangling a bit, and saw the Foot pulling it down, and shooting it full of darts.

'Tranquilizer darts…'

That's when the stone statues came, the largest taking a dumpster and knocking out the monster with it as Raph and Casey caught up.

"…Shell…"

"My thoughts exactly…"

Casey looked over the edge, and some rock came loose.

"Shell!"

Cat pulled him back as tranquilizer darts flew up.

"Run!!" She ordered, pushing both down the rooftop.

"But-!"

"GO!!!!" She said more forcefully, forcing the red-banded turtle into a run before following after him, one of the statues hot on their tails.

"Hide!" She ordered sharply, not leaving a moment for argument as she pushed both into a closet on the rooftop.

Before she could get in herself, the statue landed behind her, and she whirled around, punching him in the face and sending him flying.

"Lock the door!"

"But, Kitten-!"

"Raphael, just do it!!"

He was startled for a moment, seeing the fire in her eyes.

It wasn't what he'd thought it'd be.

He thought it would be something like annoyance, irritation, maybe rage…but it wasn't any of that…

It was love…

Casey pulled the door shut, and Cat turned back to the statue.

"You wear the Crystal of Inoue…"

She tensed, eyes hard.

"What of it? So I'm wearing a crystal."

"That crystal has unimaginable power. Give it to me."

She tensed.

'Do not let anyone have it, my daughter…' Her father's words echoed, ringing in her ears.

'And I won't let anyone get it…'

"You want it, you'll have to beat me…"

She heard something slam against the door behind her, and nearly cursed.

'I'll have to use a barrier…'

She did some rapid hand signs.

"Light Release: Light Barrier jutsu!"

The barrier went over the door, and she glared at her opponent.

"You gonna attack, or should I just leave?"

He charged at her, and she pulled out her blades, parrying his blow.

She kicked him away, and crouched to the ground, ready to spring.

Her enemy was hard and immortal, but she wasn't about to back down from such a challenge.

She put away her blades, doing some fast hand signs.

'Maybe this one will work…'

Lightning appeared in her right hand.

"Chidori!"

The attack went through the stone chest, charring it, but the statue hardly flinched.

'SHELL!'

She jumped back before he could strike her, and was actually relieved when she heard a helicopter coming towards them, and hid from the spotlight.

When the statue and the helicopter left, she breathed a moment, relaxing.

'Chidori takes too much chakra…'

She stood up, taking away the barrier and opening it.

She was surprised to see Raph on the floor, unconscious, until she noticed the dart in his arm.

'Damn it all!'

She lifted him up, and turned to Casey.

"Let's head to your place. Call the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat explained what had happened to her other brothers, and Leo frowned.

"The crystal you're wearing?"

"Yes. He called it the Crystal of Inoue."

"…It's too dangerous for you to have it, then…"

"Leo, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. You weren't the only one sent on a training trip." She said stubbornly, the crystal around her neck jingling and shining like a fallen star in the lamplight.

Leo decided to just drop it, and turned to Don.

April looked at what had gotten caught in Raph's shell during the run along the rooftops, and seemed in disbelief.

"But it was just a legend…"

"What's 'just a legend'?" Cat asked curiously, turning to her human friend.

"Well…"

April explained about a warrior king and his brotherhood. He'd opened a portal, and the power had made him immortal, but turned his brotherhood to stone and unleashed thirteen monsters into their world.

"…Whoa…"

"It seems Winter's behind this…" Don noted, holding up the dart from Raph's arm.

Raph had woken up by then, but he was in a bad mood.

"I say we pay a visit to Winter's…"

"We can't. We should talk to Master Splinter about this." Leo argued.

Raph didn't seem in the mood to stay, and left.

Before Cat could follow, Casey put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give him some space…"

She forced herself to sit back down, and looked at Casey a moment, making sure the others weren't listening.

"…He's the Nightwatcher, isn't he?"

Her human friend nodded, and she sighed, her eyes drifting to the floor.

'…Please be okay, Raphie…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat sat on the couch, meditating.

She couldn't stay in that peace, however, knowing her lover was out there doing something that she guessed would probably reckless.

She loved him to death, but she still couldn't help but think that sometimes he was just a TAD stupid…

She heard someone head for the front door, and opened her eyes.

'Leo…he's probably going out to find Raphie…'

She stood up, silent as a shadow, and followed the blue-banded turtle topside.

She saw the 'Nightwatcher' come out of a restaurant, which she found a bit confusing, when Leo started pursuing him.

'Great…'

She followed them, seeing the 'Nightwatcher' get cornered on a rooftop.

She watched at first, but when Leo struck off the helmet, revealing Raph's face, her heart jumped.

Their shouted words hit her like physical blows, and she moved closer as they unsheathed their weapons.

The metal clashed, ringing in the air, and dread filled her heart.

'Oh no…'

Their weapons clashed, the weapons straining against each other.

'No…'

The katana snapped, and Raph tackled his older brother to the ground.

"RAPHIE!!!!!!!!!!"

His sai plunged into the concrete beside Leo's head, and realization hit him.

He could've killed his brother…and Cat was watching…

Panic filled him, and he stood up with a start.

Cat saw the guilt in his eyes, and stepped forward as he bolted.

"Raphie!!!!" She called, worry in her eyes as Leo stood up.

"Cat, lets follow him."

She nodded, about to do just that, when a dart flew through the air, hitting her in the arm.

She stumbled a step, but found her balance as Leo was shot with another dart.

"Statues…" She muttered, grabbing a kunai with a shaking hand.

It took too much energy to even move her hand.

The largest statue landed before her, hitting her in the chest with his hammer and knocking her back.

She fell on her shell, and the tranquilizer was doing its work only too well.

"He'll never tell the difference between him and the thirteenth monster. And once we have the crystal, he won't be able to stop us."

The supposed leader moved to her side, reaching for the crystal.

It sparked, scorching the stone of his hand, and causing him to move back.

"…It seems these two are now a package…we'll take her with us, then…"

Cat growled slightly, ready to stab him with her kunai, when one held up a giant ray gun.

'Oh shell…'

The shot set a fire in her veins that scorched her from within, and she let it out in one last scream.

"RAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Cat woke up without the feeling of ground beneath her feet.

'THAT'S never a good sign…'

She opened her eyes, and almost immediately wished she hadn't.

Her wrists were bound together above her by chain, and her ankles were the same below her.

She was dangling in front of a large door in an even larger hallway, a bright light starting behind her, the crystal still around her neck catching the light.

'At least they didn't take it…'

She looked out the massive door as a smashing sound caught her attention, and her eyes widened.

'They're here!'

Raph gave an order, and used the walls to jump up to her as the others looked in strange containers for Leo.

"Its gonna be okay, Kitten…"

"I know…"

A relieved smile.

"You're here, after all…"

He blushed slightly as he used his sai to break the chain around her ankles, and hesitated before doing the same to the ones around her wrists.

"Get ready."

She nodded, and the chain snapped.

She landed on her feet, as did Raph, and both went towards the others as the found Leo.

After Raph gave him two new katana, Cat looked around.

"Where's this Winter's guy, anyway?"

Something heavy flew through the air, slamming into the ground.

"…Oh…here he is…"

He explained that he was trying to RETURN the monsters, and that his brotherhood had turned on him.

"…Speak of the devil…" Cat muttered when said stone warriors stepped out of the shadows.

They wanted immortality, and didn't want to lose it.

Karai appeared, along with Foot ninja, and decided to help them find the last monster.

She left with Casey and April, and Cat turned back to the stone warriors.

"Let's take care of these guys, then…"

She pulled out her blades, twirling them expertly.

"My daughter, we must keep monsters from entering! Your brothers can hold them off!"

She looked at Splinter hesitantly, but eventually followed him.

She punched a strange bat-like creature back in as the containers went into the vortex-like portal, and jumped back to avoid being sucked in.

When her brother's seemed to have a handle on the situation, she moved away from it, and smiled as the four stone statues were kicked into the vortex.

She moved to her brothers side when the four statues came back out.

One held up a sharp-looking stone sword, pulling it back as if to strike.

She tensed, alarms ringing in her head like sirens.

The stone cut through the air, and everything seemed to slow down.

All she felt was the pounding of her heart against her plastron and her heart screaming at her to move…but the sword was heading for her family…her very heart…her love…

Her body moved on its own, knowing what needed to be done…

A slicing sound, and blood spattering against skin and floor as a choked gasp escaped her lips…

The four brothers couldn't believe what they saw.

Their sister, the protector, the caregiver, the lover, the heart…the sword had gone through her own heart, but had stopped at her shell.

She coughed up blood, her body shaking, and she fell back.

"Kitten!!"

Raph caught her, looking worriedly at her.

Mikey was there in a moment, as was Don.

"Kitty!! Kitty, don't go!!" Mikey sobbed out, looking at her glazed violet eyes.

"M-Mikey…" She muttered weakly, feeling herself slipping away…

"Kitty, don't close your eyes!" She heard Don's panicky voice shout, and she hardly felt the pain as the sword slid out of her chest…out of her bleeding heart…

"Kitty, don't you dare go like this!"

Her eyes turned to her blue-banded brother, and a shaky smile rested on her lips.

"S-Sorry…b-but even m-my jutsu c-couldn't heal th-this, bro…"

She saw tears well up in his eyes.

"K-Kitty…"

She felt something wet on her shoulder, and looked up at teary crimson brown eyes.

"Kitten, don't go…you promised me you wouldn't…"

"…I-I know…b-but I'll a-always be w-with you…w-with all o-of you…"

Her strength was fading fast, and her eyes started closing against her will.

"…I-I love you…"

And her heart stopped beating…

The tears came more heavily, and the brothers hardly noticed Mikey's birthday van, the thirteenth monster chasing it, hit the statues and send them all into the portal, which promptly closed.

The small family cried over her, grieving more openly than thought possible.

Even Splinter had a few tears escape his eyes, landing on the crystal around her neck.

Leo was leaning over her, remembering all the memories of her face.

When she was happy, sad, mad, infuriated, distracted, infuriated, annoyed, sweet, cocky…

Tears escaped him, hitting the crystal as well.

Mikey was sobbing almost uncontrollably, holding her still hand as tight as he could manage.

"K-Kitty…K-Kitty…" He kept whispering, as if repeating her name would bring her back.

It became too much, and his tears fell onto the crystal as he hugged her around the chest, ignoring the blood that started staining his skin.

Don still looked shocked as he stared at her face.

It had once been full of life and love…once been alive and smiling…

She'd hugged him, saved him, loved him, soothed him, talked with him…

He followed Mikey's example, his tears wetting the crystal she still wore as he cried into her stomach.

Raph stared at her, remembering what had happened before she'd left…

She'd felt so alive, her heart beating and her chest rising with deep breathes…

He never imagined what it would be like for her to suddenly be gone…just like that…and this pain in his chest was too much to bear…

He remembered every kiss, every touch, every smile…everything they'd ever shared raced through his mind almost too fast to see…

Everything he saw didn't seem to match with what was before him…

She'd seemed invincible, indestructible, so alive…

She was his heart…

And now she was gone…

The tears wouldn't stay back, they burned his eyes as they freed themselves.

"K-Kitten…" He choked out through sobs, a tear landing on the crystal.

Its bright glow caught everyone's attention, and they moved back as the glow grew brighter and brighter.

Her body seemed to float into the air, and the glow seemed to become like bandages, going over her wound and moving away to reveal nothing, not even a scar.

The glow died down, and she was lowered to the floor.

She lay motionless at first, and they wondered what happened.

She coughed, moving slightly.

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!"

Don and Mikey ran to her side, and she smiled up at them.

"H-Hey, guys…"

She stood up shakily, Don and Mikey helping her stand, smiling as they heard her heart beat rhythmically and seeing her chest rise and fall seemed like a blessing.

Leo hugged her, tears still on his cheeks, and she smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay…"

"…We almost lost you…" He whispered.

"…I know…and I'm sorry…"

Leo released her as Master Splinter came closer.

"My daughter…"

He hugged her close, not unlike when she'd been younger.

"…I thought I'd lost you…"

"…I thought I'd lost all of you…" She whispered back, her arms wrapping around her father as Mikey and Don stood behind her.

She looked past the elderly rat to Raph, and loosened her grip slightly.

Splinter understood, and moved aside.

"Raphie…"

"I-I thought I lost ya…"

"…I'm sorry…"

She was surprised by a sudden kiss, but didn't object.

She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"…I don't want to lose you…I-I'm not…I'm not strong enough…" He whispered to her softly.

A reassuring smile.

"…As long as we're together…you won't have to be…"

She turned slightly as Winter's disappeared in gold light as the sun rose.

The crystal around her neck did the same, turning into colors of the rainbow instead.

'…I guess it served its purpose…'

She gripped her red-banded lover's hand tighter.

'…And I'm glad it did…'


End file.
